


A Simple Life

by WotanAnubis



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Insecurity, Introspection, Possible Gold Digging, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Meg has questions about her relationship with Marta.
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Meg Thrombey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	A Simple Life

Meg lay on her bed and considered the ceiling above her. It was bland. Unremarkable. A flat, white surface. It had no cracks, no damp spots, no mould. It was perfectly fine.

It was also kind of a fitting metaphor for Meg's life right now.

She and her mom lived in a small apartment. It wasn't exactly glamorous. But they had a roof over their heads, could afford food, Meg would graduate with a pile of debt, and all their medical bills would be paid. It wasn't much, but it was fine. Perfectly fine.

But there was still some small, wretched part of Meg's self that was still rich. Not actually, factually rich, but spiritually rich. Or, put another way, selfish, entitled, parasitic, and rotten. She was a Thrombey, it insisted. She'd never actually lived in a mansion, but mansions were her birthright. She shouldn't have to put with the perfectly acceptable apartment. And the food? Oh, yes, she could 'eat healthy', but where was the caviar, the champagne, the gold-plated chicken wings? She didn't actually want them, but she felt like she ought to be able to have them if she wanted them.

At least she didn't actually pine for servants. One of the dubious perks of having grown up as Joni's daughter was that Meg had learned how to take care of other people, if only emotionally.

Even so... every time she walked past a fancy restaurant or something, some malevolent voice from the dark recesses of her brain whispered to her that, once upon a time, she could've gone to that restaurant no problem if she wanted to. Without a reservation, even. Money was its own reservation. But now? She'd be escorted out before she'd even fully crossed the threshold.

Meg took a deep, steady breath.

She liked to think that voice wasn't hers. That it was some dark remnant from the past she just had to deal with. That she could at least tell herself that, sure, it was there, but she didn't listen to it.

She just wasn't sure if that was, you know, _true_.

Because... because... she worried that, maybe, she was a gold-digger.

The doorbell rang. Meg jumped up from her bed. Was it time already? A quick glance at her alarm clock told her that, yes, it was.

Meg cast a hurried look at herself in the mirror. Lying on her bed being all introspective had made a mess of her hair. But she had no time to brush. At least she could smooth down her clothes easily enough. Right. It'd have to do.

Meg strode into the living room. Joni from her chair with a smile that soon turned into a frown.

"Are you really going out looking like that?"

Meg didn't roll her eyes, but it was a close thing. "Yeah, mom."

"Don't you want to wear something that... something with a... a little more personality?"

Meg looked down at herself. All of her clothes were black, maybe a little baggy, pretty comfortable. Her black shirt was covered in yonic symbols.

"No, looks good," she said, with the kind of calculated innocence that suggested she had no idea what her mom was talking about.

"Oh, but I just got you that wonderful dress," Joni said. "Why don't you wear that? I'm sure it'd impress."

"I'm not actually all that interested in walking around with my tits out," Meg said flatly.

"Come now, you're exaggerating, it's _very tasteful_. A celebration of the female-"

"OK, I can't keep my date waiting!" Meg announced, somewhat louder than she'd intended.

Meg walked over to the door, her mother hovering behind her like a vulture.

Actually, that was unfair. Vultures had an important role to play in the ecosystem.

A smile crept across Meg's face when she opened the door. She was almost sure it was sincere. She was pretty certain that, behind her, her mom would be smiling as well. She was sure that one wasn't sincere.

"Hi," Meg said.

"Hey," Marta greeted her, smiling.

"Marta, I'm _so_ happy to see you again," Joni said with all the feigned enthusiasm she could muster.

"Good evening, Joni," Marta said politely.

"Alright, ready to go?" Meg asked.

"You know, I have this _amazing_ idea," Joni said. "Why don't we all stay inside and make a real girl's night of it?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," said Marta.

Meg stepped into the darkened hallway and pulled the door shut behind her. Her mom had enough grace left not to try to join them outside.

"Sorry about that," Meg said.

"It's fine," said Marta. "Come on."

Marta linked arms with Meg and started walking down the hallway. Meg walked with her. She didn't really have a choice.

"Perhaps one day you could pick me up at-"

There was a pause where Marta didn't say _my house_.

"Well, I mean, maybe you could pick me up. Just for a change," Marta finished lamely.

"I really can't," said Meg.

"Too painful?" Marta suggested.

"No, no," Meg sighed. "Well, yeah, but... not for the reason you probably think."

"What's the reason then?" Marta asked.

_I don't trust myself. I don't know if this is real. Do I love you? Or am just using you to get the mansion back? Is my attraction real? Or am I just trying to sleep my way back into the family fortune?_

"I don't really want to talk about it," said Meg. "Maybe when I'm ready."

"Alright. Sure."

It was grey outside. Dark clouds blanketed the sky, there was a noticeable wind, and a constant wet drizzle hung in the air. It was exactly the kind of weather where people huddled up together to share their body heat. So, really, it was fine.

"OK," said Meg, feeling a little more cheerful already. "Where are we going?"


End file.
